


Quidditch and a game

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: The returning 8th years play truth or dare. After Harry admits under veritaserum that he find Draco Malfoy the hottest person, Draco is dared to kiss Harry. One thing leads to the next one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Quidditch and a game

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta @SafeSurrender ♥️

"Alright, as everyone has been working their ass off either for their NEWTs or Quidditch finals next week. We have decided on a nice night of drinking and party games. So welcome everyone to the official 8th years party!" 

Cheering followed Pansy's words. Each of them spread across the room, sitting on couches, chairs, the floor and even each other. The returning 8th years had their own chambers,were allowed alcohol, visiting Hogsmeade each weekend and had no curfew. 

Harry smiled as he clinked his glass together with Hermione and Ron. He himself had been busy preparing for the final quidditch match against Slytherin. Luckily, the 8th years were also allowed to play quidditch this year, because otherwise it would been quite awful. He was Gryffindors seeker again, the rest of the team being Ron, Ginny, the twins Puddler, Dean and Seamus. They had been training all season, with rain, wind and even a few days of a heatwave. Now it would just be a week more and the final would be there. All of them hoped to win and get Gryffindor the quidditch cup once more. 

A sudden shuffling made him look up. Everyone was sitting down in one big circle on the ground. Quickly, he moved over as well, to see which game they would be playing this time. Once everyone was seated in the circle, Hermione stood up. She was the official game leader at these gatherings. 

"Alright everyone," she started, "tonight we're playing truth or dare but with a spin the bottle twist. Someone will spin the bottle and the person who it lands on has to complete a truth or dare. Also this person has to take a drink. Once the truth or dare has been done, that person spins the bottle again and so we keep going." At this point she held up a vial, with a clear fluid in it, "To ensure everyone is telling the truth, everyone who is playing has to take a sip of veritaserum." Once finished, she sat back down and took the first sip of the truth potion, before passing it on. 

Harry watched as everyone took a sip, before Draco passed the vial to him. With a nod he grabbed it and took a sip as well, before passing it on. He faintly shivered as he swallowed. 

When everyone had taken the veritaserum, Hermione placed an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle then spun it. Everyone watched it spin, before it landed on Neville. 

"Truth or dare Neville?" Hermione asked. 

Neville first took his drink, before answering with truth. 

"Are you the model in Witch Weekly that appeared last summer?" Hermione asked, the whole 7th and 8th years had been desperate to know this for awhile now and it seemed they would finally get the answer. 

"Yes." Neville answered, blushing. Cat calls followed, together with loud whistling from the other boys. Quickly he spinned the bottle again and Harry watched as it landed on Hannah. 

The Hufflepuffchoose dare and Harry laughed along with the rest as she walked out their common room and heard her yell "You don't know what you miss till you have done a centaur." 

As soon as she was done yelling it, she scurried back inside. She spun the bottle and Harry smirked as it landed on Hermione. 

However that smirk quickly vanished, Hermione chose truth and Hannah questioned, "What is the most exciting thing you and Ron have done in the bedroom?" 

He really didn't want to know what his two best friends did between the sheets. 

"A threesome with a dominant/submissive twist," Hermione answered, head held high. 

"With who?" Dean asked. 

"With me," Blaise answered for his friends, smirking "and it truly was a great time. Wasn't it pet?" he winked at Hermione, who blushed in return. 

"Aaaand we’re moving on." Hermione made the bottle spin again and Harry watched as it landed on him. 

"Harry: truth or dare?" 

"Truth" he answered, to a chorus of chicken noises. 

"Who do you think is the hottest person in the room here?" Hermione grinned. 

"I thought you were my friend!" he cried out. 

"I am, I am, but all is fair in Truth or Dare. So answer the question Harry." his friend, well, devil-friend now said. 

Harry sighed, his mind drifting to Neville or even Ginny. However the answer that came from him because of the veritaserum was a complete different name. 

"Draco."

The silence that followed was deafening, till, 

"Well at least we now know why you were so obsessed with him during 6th year," Ron called out and everyone laughed at it. 

Forget it, he didn't have friends anymore, only devil companions. In a desperate attempt to get the attention away from him, he spinned the bottle and saw it land on Pansy who chose dare. 

"I dare you to French kiss Luna." He knew the blonde had a crush on Pansy so he was truly helping a friend and if some girls kissing would distract the attention from him, well that was only a great bonus. 

However, as others were dared and asked questions, his thoughts were driven back to how apparently he found Draco Malfoy the hottest person. He knew he was bisexual, some experimenting with Charlie Weasley only proving this. But he had thought Neville with his kind character and very nice body, with well defined muscles. Or Ginny because physical attraction had absolutely not been the reason for their break up. Alright, if you forgot Draco's previous attitude and only looked at him, then yes he could admit the man was pretty and his arse was definitely great. Also, personality wise he wasn't a total git anymore and was one of the few who absolutely didn't care what Harry had done to save them all and still treated him with an air of sarcastic indifference . And, most importantly, Draco was great at quidditch as he was the only other seeker who ever came close to beating him. 

Sighing, he shook his head. Just because he found Draco the hottest person didn't mean he had to do anything about it. Bringing his focus back on the game going on, he saw that Blaise had just given the bottle a spin and it had stopped on Draco. 

"Truth or dare?" Blaise smirked.. 

"Dare. I'm not afraid." Draco answered lazily. 

The grin Blaise gave in return was possibly predatory. First he looked at Harry and then at Draco. Oh no. 

"Well as boy wonder obviously has the hots for you, going by his answer on his question. I dare you to straddle his lap and kiss him. Properly."

Draco scowled at Blaise but after drinking his glass of fire whiskey empty in one go, he moved over to where Harry sat and straddled his lap. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked, wide eyed. The use of a last name much needed in such situation. 

"My dare so shut up," and with that Draco circled his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. 

At first Harry froze completely, but Draco's lips were soft and insistent. And slowly he started to kiss back, the sound of yelling, whistling and howling fading to the background. He tensed slightly as Draco lightly let his tongue swipe over Harry's lips, but he quickly opened his own mouth, letting their tongues meet in a sensual dance. All he could smell and feel was Draco and he would be utterly content if he could just stay this way for the rest of the year. But all of a sudden it was over, the blond pulling backwards. 

"Not bad at all, oh Savior. Not bad at all," and with these words Draco stood up, after placing Harry's hands away from his hips, -how had that happened?-, and moved back to his own spot, keeping his eyes on Harry. 

Not long after everyone decided they were done with playing and went to their beds. That night Harry dreamed in vivid detailed. Memories of the kiss, of them going further than the kiss and lots of pale skin spread underneath him. 

________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week it didn't get any better, his head filled with Draco Malfoy. Each of his dream becoming more explicit to the point where several mornings he woke up with a desperate need for a cold shower. It was even influencing his flying as Ginny, their captain, held him back the last practice before the big final game. 

"Look, Harry I need you to get your head in the game," she said exasperated , "the snitch was flying right in front of you and you didn't even notice it!" she gestured wildly with her hands. 

"I'm sorry Gin. Truly, I am. I promise it will be alright with the match," he mumbled. 

"Has," she seemed to think for a moment, before apparently deciding to fuck it and ask further, "Has it to do with Malfoy?" 

"What? No no no. Of course not." he sputtered. 

She just kept looking at him with a blank look on her face. His shoulders fell down as he finally answered honestly. 

"It maybe is Draco." he muttered, looking down, shuffling his feet. 

"Oh Harry," he clearly heard the pity in her voice, "It always has been Malfoy with you. Truly all that hate should have been a red flag for other reasons."

"But I kissed Cho! And Charlie! And you! All nice people! Not people who get under my skin!" he sat down in frustration. 

"Malfoy is nice in his own way. He's loyal to the ones he cares about. Stylish and he will focus all his attention on you. There by you always loved a bit of a challenge," she nudged him in the side with her elbow. 

"Thank you. So you wouldn't mind if I decided to date Draco?" he asked looking up for the first time. 

"No. Just promise that if you tell Ron I get to see his face!" 

He laughed at this. 

"I promise and I won't have you make say all those nice things about Draco again." he promised, hugging her. 

She hugged back in return, before they both stood up and made their way back to the castle. 

\-------

The coming days Harry was more focused again on quidditch, but when not thinking about the sport, he was thinking about how he would let Draco know he fancied him and not just for some kissing and fucking around. No, he wanted the whole package. He wanted to argue, go on dates, introduce Draco to the Weasleys, take him to his Godrics Hollow, share secrets that he didn't share with anyone else and yes, he hoped on some kissing too and even some fucking,....well no…... making love. 

He even asked Pansy, Hermione and Luna for help, the last one not being meant, but apparently Pansy and Luna were now dating and so a package deal. The girls told them to just be honest, well Luna and Hermione told that. Pansy told him to go for a dramatic gesture. Something that would put Draco in the centre of the attention. A big, dramatic declaration of love. Personally, Harry didn't see himself doing that, but it made his chances better that Draco would say yes then it was something he was willing to try and then never again. 

So with the advice of all three girls he started to plan. However, the quidditch match was first. 

That Friday morning the whole Gryffindor quidditch team stood in a circle, arms around each other. 

"We will go out there. We will win. We're lions. We're lions and we will not lose to a bunch of snakes," Ginny growled as they broke apart and walked on the field. 

"I want a nice and clean match," Madam Hooch said, while Ginny and Draco, the captain of Slytherin team, shook hands. 

Soon all players mounted their brooms and took off. 

"And welcome everyone to the final of the quidditch match of the season. It promises to be an exciting game with both teams having won from the others teams with ease. I'm pretty sure this will be the greatest game seen," Rolfs voice sounded. 

Harry ignored the commentary and started to look around for the snitch as the Puddler twins kept away the bludgers that came a little too close to him. Just a few meters away Draco was circling around as well, looking for the snitch. 

"And Slytherin scores again. The score is 150-160, Gryffindor," Rolf yelled. 

Suddenly, Harry saw it. That glimmer of gold. With a sudden rush of excitement he took off, Draco close behind him. Leaning down over his broom, he spurred it on to make more speed. 

"Come on just a few more meters. Come on" he thought as Draco was now besides him. Both reached out their hand, trying to grab the snitch, while trying to swat away the other. In one last attempt Harry closed his hand and… YES he had the snitch. They had won. Gryffindor has the cup! 

Just as Rolf shouted it through the microphone, he was surrounded by his team. All hugging him, cheering, with huge smiles on their faces. 

They all flew down, to meet with the headmistress, to take the cup from Minerva McGonagall. With a smile she handed it over to Ginny, clapping as well. Then they all grabbed a part of the cup, before holding it in the air. 

Looking around, Harry spotted Draco, quickly he ran to the blond. 

"Hey Draco" he greeted, gathering his courage. 

"Congrats Harry. You won the cup. Came to rub it in?" Draco asked, looking a bit defeated. 

"I actually hoped you would make this a memorable day for both of us. Please let me take you on a date? I think you're hot and would love to know every little thing about you." 

"You're serious? Because if not I will break your nose again." 

"Yes I'm serious. So please?" 

"Yes yes. That would be great," and before he knew it, he had his arms full with Draco and his lips claimed by the blond. 

The whole crowd cheered and clapped for them, and Harry barely registered Ron's "Really? In front of me?" and Ginny's "Shut it Ron."

\--

For their first date, Harry took Draco to muggle London asthe blond had never been there before. He let Draco drag him inside all the shops as they picked clothes for each other to try on. Even one of those cheesy shirts with 'he's mine' and 'I'm his' with an arrow pointing to each other. 

At the end of the day he took Draco to a little Italian restaurant. Here he let Draco order for them as he only knew pizza and apparently you didn't order that when in an authentic Italian restaurant. 

  
  


Their sixth date to an international quidditch match, was the first time Harry took Draco back home and they spend the night together. It was truly a memorable night and much better than in Harry's dreams. It was also the night he found out that Draco had a dragon tattoo on his back and left shoulder. 

It took five more months dates before Harry asked Draco to move in with him. His apartment already being filled with stuff from Draco. They did however take out all the furniture, and chose new ones together. It took a whole day in the furniture store but in the end it was a cozy house with both Draco's and Harry's style mixed in it. 

They had a housewarming party for all their friends and they had a BBQ during it. However, at first all the meat was burned black as none of them truly knew how a BBQ worked. 

\--

Three years later and they were still happily together. Harry wanted to take the next step and so one afternoon went to Malfoy manor in France. 

Upon knocking on the door, Narcissa opened and let him in. He followed her to the living room where Lucius was, with a newspaper in front of him. 

After serving 7 years in Azkaban Lucius Malfoy had been released and had moved with Narcissa to France. He still didn't like Harry very much and even less that he was with his son. 

Once they were all seated with a cup of tea in front of them, Harry cleared his throat before asking the question that was the reason he was here. 

"I would like to ask for your permission to ask for your sons’ hand." he stated, maintaining eye contact. 

Narcissa sighed happily and smiled,"But yes, of course. Oh, you will make him so happy." 

Harry smiled back at her, but he hadn't been worried about her answer. Now he would have to wait and see what Lucius would say. He himself couldn't give any fuck about if Lucius gave permission or not, but Draco did and so he was here. 

After a few minutes, Lucius finally opened his mouth. 

"As much as I dislike you. For vanishing our belief and making me seem as the devil. I can't help but acknowledge that you do make our son happy. He lights up and has returned to being himself since he's with you. So even if I dislike you...very strongly…. close to hate, I do love my son, no matter what others think. So I give you my permission to marry my son. But hurt him and no one will be able to ever find your body." he finished vehemently. 

Harry nodded solemnly, "Thank you."

When he finished his tea and he said goodbye, promising to let Narcissa help with planning the wedding and to send an invite. 

\--

Three weeks later after he asked permission by Draco's parents. Harry and his boyfriend found themselves back at Hogwarts. They were just taking a walk towards the quidditch pitch. The small velvet box in Harry's pants seeming to become more and more noticeable. He hoped it was just his nerves. 

They finally arrived at the quidditch pitch. Here they stood still, watching some students fly. 

"Remember how I asked you out over there?" Harry pointed to a random spot a bit away. 

Draco turned around, looking. Quickly Harry got down on one knee, holding the little box in one hand. 

"It wasn't there. It was here-" Draco said turning back around, facing him, but the words died in his mouth as he took in the sight of Harry on one knee. 

"Draco Malfoy. We have been together for 3 years now. And I find myself still as happy as when you agreed to go on that first date. Even when you claim all the blankets in bed. I want to be with you forever. So Draco Malfoy will you marry me?" Harry asked, opening the box showing the golden ring inside. 

At this point, tears were running down Draco's cheeks, but he was nodding furiously. 

"Yes yes. Of course I will marry you. I love you," and Harry sighed in relief, before placing the ring on Draco's finger and standing up. 

"I love you too," he returned the sentiment, before kissing his boyfriend, no scrap that fiancee. 

"Wait please tell me you asked my parents for permission?" 

"Yes. And even your father agreed."

With these words, they were kissing again. Harry couldn't believe all his happiness was due to a random night of partying and a game of Truth or Dare.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
